Naruto DXD
by NarutoXGrayfia
Summary: Naruto wakes up in another body and meets a god. Then start to have sex with the girls one by one sorry about the bad summary. This is my first time


**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING**

 **THE THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITHING A STORY SO I IF I MAKE MISTAKES OR RUSHED TO FAST THE PLEASE TELL ME. IF YOU LIKED IT THEN GOOD, NOW IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT PLEASE DON'T COMMENT IF YOU WILL ONLY SAID BAD THINGS.**

 **THIS IS A SMUT STORY WITH INCEST AND HAREM SO IF IT BOTHERS YOU LEAVE.**

 **THE SMUT WILL BEGIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **THANKS YOU AND GOOD READING.**

Naruto was shocked, he didn't know what to say. All he could do was look at himself in the mirror, he checked again and again to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

What was looking back at him was a young boy with short crimson red hair and blue-green eyes while wearing a red tuxedo and under that a white t-shirt, black tie and black shoes.

''What the hell is this, it is some kind of joke.'' Whispered Naruto as he wondered what was going on.

The last thing he remember was his battle with Sasuke in the Valley of the end where they clashed their Jutsu and then nothing.

Naruto then looked at the door which opened and a beautiful woman walked in with silver eyes, silver hair which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braid, D cup breast and was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick and black shoes.

''Millicas-Sama, the food is ready'' The woman said while looking at him. Naruto not wanting any trouble replied '' I will come in 10 minutes '' said Naruto in a nervous tone and wondering why he calls him Millicas.

''I will wait outside '' the woman said and walked out of the door to wait outside for him.

Now alone in a room Naruto started to panic, wondering what is going on when he saw a red book with the name Millicas on it. Wanting to know who is Millicas and believing he can get some answers he reached out and took the book.

He started to read and became pale as an idea started to fill in his head at what was going on, apparently he was in a body of an ten years old child that was a devil and the son of the current lucifer and the silver haired woman named grayfia that was here before.

He read about his family, about his aunt rias, his grandmother Venelana, his grandfather Zeoticus, his father and mother and many more.

''I think I will continue later, I have to go down , I don't want trouble'' Naruto thought and goes outside where he saw the silver woman named Grayfia apparently the mother of the body he was in and not wanting any suspicion about his behavior he said ''Mother I'm ready'' and with that they started to go to the table.

While walking Naruto said'' Mother when I finish can I please go the library?'' Grayfia just looked at him and said ''if you behave good then yes'' Naruto just nodded and they arrived at the table where there is no one.

Grayfia said'' Your grandparents and father have work so you have to eat alone and then you can go to the library.

Naruto answered ''okay mother'' and ate his food. ''can I go now please?'' asked Naruto, Grayfia just nodded and took him to the library.

Grayfia said'' I will return in two hour'' and leave.

Naruto searcher for many books and finally he took the books about the devils along with many other books.

Finally after reading many books he said'' this is nuts angels, devils, fallen angels, yokai , gods what the hell di i get into now'' Naruto wondered as he took a seat to calm his mind.

Naruto then fainted and wake up to see a woman that looked about twenty years old with red hair, blue eyes, D cup breast, nails painted red and wore only a red and black dress.

''Finally awake i see'' said the woman while looking at him.

''Who the hell are you'' asked Naruto in a demanding voice. The woman just looked at him and stayed silent.

Finally after five minutes of staring the woman said '' i am ruby and i am the one that took you from you world and put you here'' while smiling at him.

Naruto only looked at her ''why?'' he asked.

''Because you deserve something better'' ruby said while Naruto looked confused.

''Huh'' Naruto said ''what do you mean'' asked the boy.

'' I know about the beatings , the glares, the loneliness and i want to help you. After all what kind of god would i be if i didn't help a soul as kind as you'' Ruby said as Naruto started to tear up.

''Then why, why did you put me in this body?'' Naruto asked while in tears.

''Because the kid was going to die in two months and i want you to do something'' Ruby said.

''What?'' Naruto asked.

''I know it will shock you but i need you to have sex with all the girls you can'' Ruby said smiling and Naruto only blushed and said/asked ''what the hell. Why would i do that?'' Naruto asked while his face was all red with embarrassment.

Ruby only looked and said '' why wouldn't you? Besides imagine all that fun you will have '' Naruto now calm said ''but i know little of sex and all i know is from books''.

Ruby said ''it doesn't matter you can do it and don't warry about the kyuubi i locked it and the only way it can be unlocked it is if you are dead or near death'' Naruto only nodded and ruby continue '' now i have to go, and don't tell any one about you ok'' when ruby saw naruto nod she leaves in a white light.

Naruto now alone started to feel sleepy and fainted. When he woke up he looked around and saw that he was in the library he decided.

''I will become strong and i will not let any one hurt me again '' naruto said with determination.


End file.
